


Threads of the Heart

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Dedicated to various pairings in One Piece that I like





	Threads of the Heart

He had been a constant presence in Shirahoshi's life since she was born. He was not family, at least not an immediate one, but they treated him as family nonetheless. Whenever father and mother were absent or occupied by their duties, he played the part of a parent. Shirahoshi loved him. Yes, she loved him. But a great chasm divided them. She was a child and he was an adult. The age gap between them was too great. So she never revealed her feelings to anyone. 

And now, fourteen years later, she regretted her silence. The age gap between them was great, it was true. But if she had spoken.....if she told him, he wouldn't have gone off. He would have waited for her. He would still be alive. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, not just for mother, but for him as well. She sucked in a breath, just as another thud was heard. Another token of appreciation from Decken-sama, no doubt. 

But she didn't love Decken-sama, did she? No, she loved another, a man she'd never see again. A man who had gone to join her mother in Heaven. How ironic, she still had to keep silent in public. If Decken-sama were to catch word that she loved another man, he would probably taint the very memories Shirahoshi had of him. Only her father and brothers knew, and they approved. 

Her mother read her stories of a Princess falling in love with a Hero who saved her from danger. While he didn't save her personally, Princess of the Ryugu Kingdom was still in love with a Hero, one who risked his life to bring down the shackles of oppressed.

And so now, on the brink of disaster, she uttered the words that would spell her doom.

"Y.....you're not my type."

And she felt a pressure on her chest, almost as if there were two gentle, yet strong arms holding her. And she saw him encompassing her, his black hair splayed on her shoulders, his body chasing her fears away.

"I am back, Shirahoshi....." he whispered to her "I will forever stay in your heart."

She smiled and looked straight at the man in front of her.

"Those we love never truly leave us, do they, Decken-sama?"

And there she stayed, the ghost of Fisher Tiger dwelling in her heart embracing her protectively.


End file.
